campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Izanagi Wiki/Getting Started
Signing Up Great, you've decided to join the wiki. But first things first, you have to create an account. There are two ways: either by answering a form or by Facebook Connect. Usernames need to have some sense and it is discouraged to have your character's name to be your username. Usernames must not contain any rudeness. Filling out A Form #Very easy, just put the necessary data on the form and follow the instructions that follows. Just remember your username and password. Facebook Connect #Very easy also. If you have a Facebook account, hover your pointer at Log In then click the Facebook Connect icon and follow the instructions that follows. Ta-da! You now have an account! The Rules Read them out first before you make any claiming. The rules are here. Getting Claimed First, go here then type your character's name on the text box then go. You have to copy the outline below and fill them up. For the God Parent part, pick three gods or goddesses mentioned in the main page. This is important to distribute the children evenly among the deities. Here is the outline: Name: Gender: Birthdate: God-parent: Mortal Parent: Personality: Weapons: History: remember, more substance, the better. DONT INCLUDE THIS. ERASE THIS. Then at the bottom of your request put four tildes (~~~~) so we can know who is the character's user. Keep checking often to see if it is approved. When it is, create a character page! Creating Your Character Page First, insert this template: to know who owns it. Then put the code below and enter the necessary data: Then, insert this template: to know who's son/daughter you are from. Replace "god" with the name of your god-parent as the template "god" does not exist. Add the information you want as long as it is detailed. Character pages with little or no info at all is considered as a stub and may be deleted. Remember, put every category of his/her detail in Heading 2. See the heading above. For the image, any image is welcome except for well-known pictures and of course, rude ones. insert the filename of the image when you uploaded it here. Example is: Hello.jpg. Add the possible categories. The most needed category is Characters which must be present in all character pages. Minor categories are male/female, demigod/demigoddess, october birthday etc. Just keep the categories at the point that it is relevant to the character. Publish the page and well done! Now it gets harder: the talk bubble. Talk Bubble Normal Bubble Create a template page. The title will be like this: Template:. then put the coding below. remove the and so it would work. Then replace the descriptions with the correct ones. } |text = } }} Then publish it. To use it quickly and easily, type these on your roleplay: It would look like this: Gradient Bubble If you want a more stylish and colored bubble, use this template. The title will be like this: Template:. then put the coding below. remove the and so it would work. Then replace the descriptions with the correct ones. } |text = } }} The shortcut to put it is the same as above. A sample will be like this: } |text = } }} YOU'VE GOT IT! NOW START YOUR CLAIM AND ROLEPLAYING! Category:Site administration